This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 10-71324 filed on Mar. 5, 1998 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an electronic-endoscope light quantity controlling apparatus, and in particular, to the contents of light source unit that can set the shielding period to execute the all-pixel reading system that can read out all the pixels accumulated in the image pickup device.